


Initial Approach

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Flight Plan Series [8]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Christmas, Coming Out, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: The kids find out.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Mindy Hammond/Richard Hammond, Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond, Mindy Hammond/Richard Hammond
Series: Flight Plan Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Initial Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly even less sense here than usual; I just had a surgery, so I was on some pretty heavy painkillers while proofreading this.

In the end, they come out to the kids accidentally, approximately three hours before Christmas dinner. Both families were gathered at the Hammond residence for the holiday, and Jeremy and Mindy were in the kitchen working together to prepare the food, while Richard was in the other room entertaining the younger kids and keeping them from disturbing the cooking. So far the system was working well, and several dishes had been readied without interruption. Of course, no system works forever, and soon enough theirs was broken by Richard walking into the kitchen, in search of a snack for the children.

“I’ll just grab them something light, won’t be a moment,” he said, reaching up into a cabinet. He pulled out a bag of something that Jeremy couldn’t read from that distance, and then held it behind his back and leaned down to peck Mindy on the lips. She smiled up at him, then shooed him away, turning back to the vegetables that she was peeling.

Unperturbed, he continued over to Jeremy and did much the same, standing up on his toes to reach Jeremy. Jeremy rolled his eyes, and bent his head to make it easier for Richard.

Their mouths had barely touched when they heard a shriek, and jumped apart. They turned toward the noise and saw Emily standing in the door, mouth open in shock.

The kitchen was dead silent for a long moment that seemed to stretch on endlessly. A host of excuses and explanations started running through Jeremy’s head, but he dismissed each one as quickly as it came. Emily had seen them with her own eyes, and they had absolutely no deniability to work with. Jeremy took half a second to be glad that none of the other guests had arrived yet, before shifting back into a silent panic. He was sure that he wasn’t alone in that state, but he couldn’t tear his eyes off of his horrified daughter to double check.

After what seemed like an eternity, the silence was finally broken by Mindy. “Emily, dear,” she said, somehow sounding calm despite the situation, “how much cream do you like in your mashed potatoes?” She gestured to the pile of potatoes on the counter, then looked back to Emily.

Emily blinked twice, then looked back and forth between the three adults. After another moment, she said, “Pretty creamy, I guess.” She faced Mindy as she talked, but Jeremy could see her glancing at him and Richard out of the corners of her eyes. “Um, are you guys…?” She made a gesture with her hands that could have indicated just about anything, and waved it between the three of them.

Jeremy nodded, and swallowed heavily.

“Right, so you three…? Ew.” She stuck her tongue out, making an exaggerated expression of disgust. “Ugh, but you guys are, like, old! Swinging is supposed to be for 30-year-olds in weird nightclubs!”

“We’re not Swi- Who told you about Swinging, young lady?” Jeremy looked down at his daughter, who rolled her eyes.

“Daaa-aad, I’m 16, I know what Swinging is.” Jeremy was reasonably certain that that didn’t answer his question, but he decided not to press the issue. “And if you’re not doing that, then why did you just kiss Uncle Richard?” She pointed at Richard, and Jeremy turned his head towards him briefly. Richard was redder than Jeremy had ever seen a person be before, and was staring at the floor as if it were something far more interesting than neutral-coloured tile. Jeremy also noticed that Mindy had put down her potato and peeler, and moved to stand against Richard on the other side.

Jeremy took a deep breath before answering. “Because, well,” he brushed the back of his hand against Richard’s. Fuck, there needed to be some sort of guide for this.  _ How to explain your secret-but-committed relationship with your friend and colleague to your 16 year old daughter. _ It would be a bestseller for sure. “Um, how much did your mum tell you about the divorce?”

She narrowed her eyes at them. “Almost nothing. Are you saying you’ve been making out with Uncle Richard for almost two years? Eww!” She covered her eyes with one hand and leant back dramatically, in what Jeremy assumed was a poor imitation of a faint.

Jeremy glance at the door to make sure it was closed, and grinned. “Almost three years, actually.”

Her other hand joined the one over her eyes. “Ahgh, I didn’t need to know that!”

“Well, you did ask,” he pointed out.

She stood back up, and said. “Right. Well, I really never want to walk in on that again, but I am happy for you three.” She looked over the three of them, paused, then waved a hand in front of Richard’s face. “Hellooooo, Uncle Richard? Anybody home?”

Richard made a strangled noise that didn’t resemble any language that Jeremy had ever heard before.

“Right. Well then.” She reached forward to pat him on the shoulder a few times, then turned to walk out of the kitchen. She stopped as she reached the door, and turned her head to call over her shoulder, “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, the T.V. remote needs new batteries.” With that, she left, and the kitchen was silent for another moment.

“Well,” said Jeremy, “that could have gone worse.”

Richard turned to him quickly, seemingly broken from his trance. “Don’t say that!” he yelled, “That’s just asking for trouble!”

Jeremy put his hands on Richard’s waist, and pulled him closer. “Mmm, but somehow I think it’s worth the trouble.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Richard’s forehead, and felt Mindy’s hand slide over his own as she too stepped forward to curl into Richard.

“I’d have to agree,” she said, before pressing a kiss against Richard’s neck.

She smiled at Jeremy, and they both stepped back, laughing as Richard whined in protest at the loss of contact. “I hate you both,” he said, smoothing down the front of his too-tight jeans.

“No you don’t,” said Jeremy, smirking at the sight.

“No,” Richard sighed, “I really don’t.” He finished straightening his clothes and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Jeremy and Mindy alone once again.

“Your parents aren’t staying the night, are they?” Jeremy asked, returning to his cutting board.

“Nope,” she said, wiggling her hips, “They’re leaving around 9.”

“And they’re taking your girls?” He asked.

“Sure are,” she said, picking up her peeler again. “And your kids are going over to Francie’s?”

“Yep.” They grinned at each other, already anticipating the night.

Privately, Jeremy wondered just how many times he could make Richard squirm until then.


End file.
